Talk:Cécile Cosima Caminades
I think we should change the article's name to Cécile Cosima Caminades. The cutscene where she debuts has her middle name spelled Cosima, not Cosina. Weedle McHairybug 01:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) About Céciles age All right, Miller says she at least 10 years too old. But in briefing file The Umbrellas of Cherbough she mentions this when talk goes to Algerian War: "I was still just a little girl then, but I can clearly remember one of my friends' older brothers going off to fight." Algerian War started in november 1954. And since, according to the briefing file, national service is required in France, I started to think that her friends' brothers went immediately, which means that she was 6 years old when that happen. I can remember clearly only one thing from my childhood before age of 7 (traumatic thing), and since she says "I can clearly remember", could it be possible that she is more closer to 30 than 26? That way she would have been 10 by that time. Just guessing, not saying that she was 30 during Peace Walker Incident. Any ideas anybody? Dr.Ed Argon 15:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure if her saying "I can clearly remember" regarding one of her friends older brothers going to the Algerian War would imply that she was ten at the time. I can clearly remember things from when I was four years old, and some of these memories are generally not actually significant enough for any normal person to consider remembering (eg, commercials and movies I only briefly saw). Weedle McHairybug 15:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Why did the article previously say '52 for DOB, when the age said 26? Was it just a mistake? --Bluerock 16:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm guessing it was a mathematical mistake on my part. Sorry. Weedle McHairybug 16:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::She says she was a "little girl" when her friend's brother went off to fight in the war, if she were anything over the age of twelve she would've said something like "when I was a teenager" or "when I was in highschool" meaning that she was likely younger than twelve at the time. Also Miller says she is "at least" ten years too old meaning that she is at least 26 (since he believes Paz to be 16). I know its an estimation but it is unlikely that him being about the same age at the time would be that far off in his estimation. Added to that the fact that she speaks about how she was influenced by events of May 1968 likely referring to the student strikes suggesting that she was university going age (18 or over at the time). All of this would put her date of birth somewhere between 1942 and 1950 meaning that she was aged somewhere between 24 and 32 during the events of Peace Walker (or 26 - 32 if we assume Miller was correct in his estimation). --MOB-4-Life (talk) 17:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Facebook page?! Hi. I found out that Cecile Cosima Caminandes actually has a Facebook page (let me be clear, I mean game Cecile, not Cecile Caminandes (the real Cecile, in other words)), apparently alongside other Metal Gear characters. Should we make it an external link? Here's the link: https://www.facebook.com/cecile.cosimacaminades Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Looks fan made to me, in fact they all do. No official page would respond to a comment with "What fuck you??!!".--Soul reaper (talk) 02:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, thought so, but wanted to mention it just in case. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC)